Child's Play 2 12: Revenge
by Jemascola
Summary: What if Chucky's victims didn't die? How would they respond to Chucky's attempts to attack them? A few alternate scenes from Child's Play 2. Rated M for language.
1. Chapter 1: Mattson

**Child's Play 2½: Revenge**

 **By Joe**

 **Summary:** What if Chucky's victims didn't die? How would they respond to Chucky's attempts to attack them? A few alternate scenes from _Child's Play 2_. Rated M for language.

 **Author Notes:** I do not own the _Child's Play_ series, its characters, or any other copyrighted material. I wrote this solely for entertainment purposes and not to make a profit.

 **Chapter 1: Mattson**

The car alarm sent businessman Mattson out of the liquor store to see what happened. It didn't appear that anyone had tampered with his car – other than the fact that the Good Guy doll had been turned over. Mattson got in the car, turned off the alarm, and shrugged off the incident as a glitch in the computer system. With that, he began driving in the rain to see Gabrielle's place – the lady that he saw unbeknownst to his wife. He was a little ticked off that he couldn't get his liquor since he carried no cash and the store didn't accept credit cards, but maybe the rest of the evening would be okay.

"Don't move!" yelled a voice. Mattson felt something pressing against his cheek. He didn't want to move his head to see what it was, but he guessed it was a gun. So much for a fun evening.

"Okay, what?" he asked nervously.

"No questions, just drive," the gunman ordered.

"Okay, okay," Mattson complied.

Mattson drove for a while, following the gunman's directions. At last, he reached the house the gunman wanted and slowed the car down. "Keep goin'," demanded the gunman.

At last, Mattson arrived at a parking lot. "Now park this piece of shit!" Mattson parked the car. "Now put your arms behind the seat."

"What?"

" _ **Do it!**_ "

The next thing Mattson knew, he was tied up with a jump rope and still felt the gun against his cheek. "Okay. Take it easy. Take it easy. Please, don't – don't shoot. Look, I-I-I-I don't carry cash. I got – I got a gold card. I-I'll give you anything you want. Tell me what you want."

"Freeze, asshole," demanded the voice, pressing the gun harder against Mattson's cheek.

"Take my – take the car. And you can drop me off, but just, _please, leave me alone! Please!_ " begged Mattson.

"Bang! You're dead," the voice said. Mattson felt a squirt of cold water on his cheek. The voice started laughing lightheartedly, and Mattson turned to his right to see…a doll? This was the bastard that caused him to do all this? Some puny, little baby doll? With a shockingly deep voice? Of course this was the work of a baby doll. Jump ropes, water guns – things only little kids would play with. Mattson was now extremely irritated that he obeyed the commands of a mere doll.

"You are in for it now, kid!" growled Mattson.

"Oh, am I?" Chucky wondered, not acting the least bit worried.

"Once I get out of this jump rope, you're going to wish you were never born…err…manufactured…or…however you were made," Mattson was confused as to whether or not Chucky was a human, toy…or both. The whole thing was so creepy. But suddenly, Chucky was gone. Mattson was worried. Suddenly, he couldn't breathe and felt his head jerk back. He realized he had plastic wrapping over his face. He heard the evil snickering of Chucky and frantically stepped on the gas and brake pedals of his car. Chucky continued to laugh maniacally.

Finally, Mattson had enough of this crap. Either he was going to stand up to this doll or die. With all his strength, he jerked forward with one swift, powerful move and ripped the plastic open. He then jerked his arms and snapped off the jump rope. At last, Mattson was free!

" _ **What the hell!?**_ " gasped Chucky. He looked incredibly shocked.

"That's right, you're gonna get it now, you bastard!" Mattson growled. "You thought you could just walk all over me and take me hostage? _I don't think so!_ " With quick reflexes, he grabbed Chucky before he even realized what happened, took him out of the car, and slammed him multiple times against the car. He then stomped on him over and over. In the midst of this, Chucky grunted and shouted in pain.

"Serves you right for trying to kill me!" Mattson yelled. He then grabbed Chucky by the head and went to the trunk of his car.

"LET GO OF ME, NOW!" shouted Chucky as he flailed his arms and legs.

Mattson ignored Chucky and brandished a baseball bat and another jump rope. He took Chucky to a nearby tree and tied him up with the jump rope.

"UNTIE ME, YOU DICK!" screamed Chucky as lightning flashed.

Mattson, with animal-like rage, took the bat and beat Chucky violently multiple times. Every time he thought about how Chucky arrogantly tried to take him hostage, he beat him even harder, forcing Chucky to shout in pain. Finally, once his adrenaline rush died down, Mattson untied Chucky and tossed him in the sky.

"Now, _**beat it!**_ " Mattson shouted as he sent Chucky sailing far away into the sky with the crack of the bat. Chucky shouted and wailed, but the sounds faded as Chucky went farther and farther away and vanished from sight. A bolt of lightning struck the ground far away, and Mattson heard Chucky's ear-piercing shriek. Feeling relieved, Mattson collapsed on the ground and dropped his bat. He rested for a few minutes, reflecting on all that had happened, before returning to his car and going about his life.


	2. Chapter 2: Miss Kettlewell

**Chapter 2: Miss Kettlewell**

Miss Kettlewell had gone into the classroom closet in search of Andy, whom she assumed was banging on the door. Strangely enough, nobody was in the closet. Or so it seemed. She gasped at the sound of a ball bouncing behind her. Feeling relieved, she picked up the ball and put it up high on a shelf. But she suddenly felt a sharp jab in her stomach and screamed, tumbling back out of the closet and into the classroom, knocking over a few desks.

"You've been verrry naughty, Miss Kettlewell…" a somewhat raspy voice spoke from the closet. Miss Kettlewell looked up and was horrified to see the impossible – a living, moving doll holding a yardstick! What was he? Was he just a little, baby human? Or a toy? Some kind of weird human-toy hybrid was the best bet. How was this even possible? This defied all science! He was alive and had purely evil intentions, yet he looked like such a baby. Such a small, puny body and such jerky, stiff movements – and an oddly deep, mature voice. This was all so weird and random – why had this toy come to life and not any of the others? Whatever the case, he was obviously a problem child in Miss Kettlewell's opinion. He may have thought of himself as a big, tough, unstoppable killer and expected her to give in and let him kill her. But Miss Kettlewell was _not_ going to stand for that. Not for some _puny, kid-like toy!_

Chucky sneered as he took the yardstick and gave Miss Kettlewell a hard smack in the stomach. She cried in pain, and Chucky began snickering…that is, until much to his surprise, Miss Kettlewell firmly kicked Chucky back into the closet. He felt sore and disoriented from the hard kick in the face. He then felt shocked and a little worried when he saw that Miss Kettlewell actually stood up and stared menacingly at him.

"Come here, _you little_ _ **brat!**_ " shouted Miss Kettlewell, storming into the closet and grabbing Chucky by the wrist. "And give me that!" she ordered, snatching the yardstick from Chucky. "You and me are going to have a visit with the principal!"

Chucky looked bewildered. He couldn't believe what was happening. His attempt to kill Miss Kettlewell was failing miserably. And she was actually standing up to him! First Mattson, and now her!?

"Shut up, bitch, and let me go!" growled Chucky as he frantically squirmed.

Miss Kettlewell smacked Chucky on the head with the yardstick. " _You watch your mouth, young man!_ Looks like we have a lot to discuss with the principal and your parents!" Chucky yelled, shouted, and flailed his arms and legs futilely while Miss Kettlewell carried him under her arm to the principal's office. So much for another attack.


	3. Chapter 3: Phil Simpson

**Chapter 3: Phil Simpson**

"I can't believe Andy," Phil started. "He's causing so much trouble around here! He even caused his teacher to go nuts! She called us and insisted that his doll came to life and tried to attack her! She actually tied him up, put him in a cage, and insisted I come pick him up! Did I mention she even tried to convince the principal he was alive!? What is wrong with that kid? He's bat insane! He's even making other people crazy!"

"Phil…maybe there is more to this killer doll story than meets the eye," Joanne said.

"No, that kid is just crazy! We have to send him back to the shelter," Phil said. "He just needs more help than we can give him."

"He needs time to heal, Phil," Joanne said. "I think maybe we should get rid of that doll to prevent him from getting so antsy – and by that, I don't mean just tossing him in the basement."

Phil looked a little guilty. "Well, if it will shut him up, then I guess you're right," he said. "But I've had a long, stressful day at work and having to deal with Andy's nonsense. I'll take care of the doll tomorrow." Joanne gave a nod, and Phil went upstairs to rest.

Later that night, Andy went down to the basement, armed with an electric knife to kill Chucky. But he became worried when Chucky was not on the basement floor. He searched the basement cautiously. Even so, Chucky dropped on him from up high, causing him to fall on the ground. Andy took the electric knife and cut Chucky on the head a little. He cried in pain and ran off behind the stairs.

"What the hell's going on down here!?" demanded Phil, who suddenly appeared on the stairs and clicked on the lights. He saw Andy with the knife and feared he was going crazy again. "Andy…put the knife down."

"But I need it for – " Andy started.

Phil raised his finger, silencing Andy. "Put down the knife…and we'll talk about it." He began to slowly descend the stairs. "Everything is going to be just fine." All of a sudden, Phil felt a cold, hard metal bar yank his ankle. He shouted as he tripped, broke the rails, and hung over the stairs.

Andy gasped and looked terrified. Phil tried to get his thoughts together and figure out what just happened. But things became all too apparent when he saw…Chucky, who was now alive! Andy and his teacher were right after all! But how could this be? He was a mere doll!

"How's it hangin', Phil?" Chucky asked.

Phil wasn't about to stand being the victim of a puny, kid-like doll. "You put me down right now!" Phil ordered with rage in his voice.

Chucky shrugged. "Whatever you say, chief," he said. He then released the hook, and Phil fell on the floor. Phil was motionless, and Chucky grinned and chuckled. Maybe at last he had succeeded in killing someone. He began to go into hiding – but felt a firm hand grip his ankle, causing him to trip and fall flat on his face.

" _ **Ow!**_ What the hell…?" Chucky looked up and saw an enraged Phil. "But you – how did you – I thought I… _ **NOO!**_ " roared Chucky.

"How's it hangin', Chuck?" smirked Phil.

Chucky flailed his arms and legs as Phil walked out from under the stairs.

"Let me go, you asshole!" growled Chucky.

"Sure, no problem," Phil said. He then swung back and slammed Chucky onto the floor with all his might.

" _ **OW!**_ " Chucky yelled. Phil then took the hook and beat Chucky across the back several times. Chucky kept grunting before Phil finally rendered him unconscious.

"That'll teach ya to mess with me…and Andy," Phil said, dropping the hook and putting his arm around Andy. Phil looked at Andy. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you," he said. "I-I guess you were right after all."

"It's okay," Andy said.

"Now…what do you say we take this _**punk**_ to juvenile hall?" Phil suggested, stomping on Chucky's head.

"They'll think we're crazy," Andy said. "But I have another idea. I know a kid that would love to have Chucky."

The next day, Chucky found himself strapped to a red and blue rocket – and a kid in a black T-shirt with a white skull cackled as he lit the fuse. All of a sudden, Chucky came to life.

"YOU SHITHOLE! YOU GET ME OFF THIS DAMN ROCKET RIGHT NOW!" roared Chucky.

"Ah, shut up, pipsqueak," the kid said, smacking Chucky in the head. "You don't talk to Sid Phillips like that!"

"YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!" roared Chucky.

Sid ignored Chucky and stood a few feet back. "And now, the countdown will commence! Five…four…three…two…one!"

" _ **NOOO!**_ " growled Chucky, but it was too late. The rocket whistled as it raced to the sky and finally exploded. Lots of blood and gore sprinkled over Sid's lawn…yet he danced happily in it.

Andy and Phil stood in one corner of the yard and looked at each other. "You know, Andy," Phil whispered, "maybe _that_ kid is the one who needs mental help." Andy nodded, and with that, the two of them got back in the car and drove home – glad that they had defeated Chucky.

 **The End**


End file.
